Charmed Again: Prue's story
by Elaina Daae
Summary: What happened to Prue after she died. One-shot. Written for my Writer's Craft class.


**I have to write 40 stories for Writer's Craft at school, and this was one of them. I haven't actually written in about 3 years.**

**I'm sorry if Prue is out of character, when I first started watching Charmed, it was the first time season 6 was airing. So I haven't seen many episodes with Prue.**

* * *

Piper stomped around the attic angrily, lighting the candles in a circle. "I'm a witch, damn it. I've summoned people before and I'm gonna summon Prue now whether you like it or not! No more games, no more playing the good witch," she said. "I want to talk to my sister. I need to talk to my sister. At the very least, you owe me that. 'Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide.'"

White orbs began to materialize in the circle of candles. They materialized into Penny Halliwell.

"Grams?" Piper asked.

"Hello, darling. How are you?" Penny asked.

"Are you kidding? Do you not get the news up there?" Piper responded.

Penny paused. "I meant, how are you holding up?"

"Not very well," Piper replied. "I'm lost. Why didn't you come when I called you before?"

"I couldn't, Piper. I was..." she paused again. "Busy."

"You were busy?" Piper asked.

"I was with Prue," Penny admitted.

"Oh. Well, of course you were. That would make sense," Piper said. "Is she okay?"

"Patty and I are helping her with this," Penny said.

"But how is she?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you now... just like you're not allowed to see her, at least, not for a while anyway," Penny replied.

"Why?" Piper demanded.

"Seeing Prue right now keeps her alive for you. Which keeps you from moving on, continuing with your destiny," Penny said.

"What destiny?" Piper demanded. "We're done. Prue's dead, and with her the Power of Three. And I..."

"I know, dear," Penny said. "But if there's one thing you've learned over the past three years, it is that there is a reason for everything. Your destiny still awaits. Blessed be," Penny said.

She disappeared in another swirl of white lights.

* * *

Penny Halliwell reappeared in "Elder Land", as some people call it. (Others simply call it "Up There".)

"What was that?" Patty, the Charmed Ones' mother, asked.

"That was Piper. She wanted to summon Prue," Penny replied.

"Well, of course she did. I mean, there's no Power of Three now that I'm...gone... is there?" Prue said.

Patty and Penny exchanged an uneasy look.

"Right?" Prue persisted.

Patty and Penny held a whispered conversation.

"Patty, the Power of Three needs to be reconstituted. If the girls don't find out, their lives, and the Power of Three is at stake," Penny said.

Patty disagreed with her. "I think they need to figure it out on their own," she said.

"At the very least, Prue needs to be told. If they're not allowed to summon her, what harm would it do?" Penny said.

Prue looked at the two of them. "Tell me what?"

Patty sighed. "Fine. I'll tell her."

"Good," Penny replied, and walked away to rejoin her first husband, Allen.

"Tell me what, Mom? What will happen to the Power of Three?" Prue said.

"...When you were about six, I had an affair with Sam, my whitelighter," Patty began.

"Wait, what? You mean I have another sister?" Prue said.

Patty sighed in relief. Her oldest daughter's ability to grasp things rather quickly was rather useful this time.

"Why didn't you tell us? And why don't I remember you being pregnant?" Prue asked.

"We couldn't tell you. Before Leo and Piper, a witch and a whitelighter being together was completely against the rules. We couldn't risk all four of you like that. We didn't know what would happen if the Elders found out, if they would deny you your destiny as the Charmed Ones.

"I'm not sure why you do not remember my last pregnancy. It's possible that it was bound, along with your powers when you were young, and after that, you subconsciously repressed it. You had enough issues with Victor, after all," Patty explained.

"What happened to her?" Prue asked.

Patty sighed. "I don't know. We dropped her off at a convent, with only the request that her name began with a 'P'. It was too dangerous to try and find out what happened to her."

Penny was summoned by Piper and Phoebe again, this time about the girl they had just met—the girl Patty had just explained to Prue about. Patty had to go with her, to explain the exact same thing to her other two girls, except that they were too young to remember her fourth pregnancy. They left Prue to cope with things on her own—at least, until Andy found her.

"Prue?" Andy asked, in disbelief.

Prue turned around. "Andy! Hi!" she said, surprised. "I thought you became a whitelighter?"

Andy shook his head. "Nope. The Elders decided against that in the end. But what are you doing here?"

"Shax. The Source's assassin," Prue explained.

Andy looked confused.

Prue sighed. She knew how odd this was going to sound. "...Of All Evil," she continued.

Andy didn't know whether to laugh or not. He looked at Prue, and saw she was quite serious, and the smile on his face quickly disappeared. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Well, okay, I mean, you're obviously not alright, since you're here, but..."

Prue cut him off. "It's okay, Andy, I get it. I'm coping with things as well as I can be, all things considered."

Andy nodded.

"And, at least the Charmed ones can apparently be reconstituted. I suppose that means I don't have to worry about what will happen to my sisters without me. Wow. That'll be weird. I've been worried about them for so long..."

Andy kissed her to shut her up.

She pulled back after a few seconds. "What was that?"

Andy shrugged. "Well, since we're both here, I figured, we could start again," he said.

She thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "I'd like that," she said.

END.

* * *

The first part is from the script of Charmed Again part 1, which is probably really obvious.


End file.
